My Instructor
by Rud3 Boy
Summary: It's been so many years since the last we spoke, maybe it'll be different this time


"Mom I'm really don't feel comfortable with this' A girl sighed unbuckling her seatbelt as the car came to a stop.

"Bridget listen' a concerned mother said as she turned off the car. "This means a lot to your aunt if you helped her daughter in this contest so consider it a favor for me, okay?'. Bridget shrugged "I'll do it for aunt Bubbles'. "Thanks love, I'll be back for you at six okay' the mother smiled. "Okay Buttercup' Bridget said getting out of the car. Buttercup rolled down the window "hey how about calling me mom, you know like a regular kid'. Bridget smirked "Oh _mom_ I'm anything but regular, Love you bye'

Buttercup nodded her head before driving away. Bridget walked inside the building looking around at the empty seats of the auditorium. The idea of being on the stage with a crowd of people looking at her was nerve wracking. Bridget was approached by her aunt Bubbles who had enough enthusiasm to perform the whole act her self, at least that's what she gave in her hello. "Bridget!' she had the pitch higher than most humans. She threw her arms around her niece nearly breaking her in two. "It's so good to see you'. Bridget struggled to gasp for air "Nice to see you to Bubbles, . . .may I breath now?'. Bubbles dropped Bridget "ofcourse'. Bridget clutched her chest trying to catch her breath only to get a lyric sheet shoved in her face. "Read and memorize by the end of the month' The stern and ever so serious tone could only belong to Blossom. "thanks Blossom' Bridget said as Blossom walked away flipping through more papers. Blossom always seemed to get that way when it comes to her work.

"Aunt Bubbles can I tell you something?' Bridget asked shifting through her lyric sheet. Bubbles nodded as she helped up her niece. "I really appreciate you wanting to be in this performance and all but I've never been much of a singer and asking to be in the chorus it's just a lot of pressure to be honest'. Bridget mumbled. Bubbles put on her comforting smile and place her hand on Bridget's shoulder. "Oh Bridge it can't be that bad, come on show me what you got' Bubbles said taking a step back. Bridget immediately panicked, she never liked being put on the spot. "Bubbles I have stage fright!' Bridget shouted before blushing madly. Bubbles paused "Oh….um that might pose a problem'. Blossom walked by and handed Bridget a paper with a list of numbers and names and continued walking and taking notes "Here's a list of Music coaches, pick whichever one you want' Blossom said. Bridget scanned the paper "Music coaches?'. Bubbles nodded "Yes they help students on there performances so they should be able to help you overcome your stage fright'. Bridget sighed "I would just really rather not do this Bubbles'

Even at the age of thirty-one Bubbles could still win anyone over with her sad puppy eyes. "Oh god stop don't make this harder than it already is' Bridget pleaded. But bubbles wouldn't let up. "Okay, okay just put the face away your making me feel bad'

Elsewhere…..

An older man in his 30's was starting his day. He rummaged through his bed to shut off his alarm which echoed in his small dingy apartment. He shut off the alarm looking around at the clutter which consisted of old beer cans and whiskey bottles. He grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and walked to the bath room to brush his teeth and wash his mouth out with what was left in the bottle. He made his way to his kitchen and looked through a small cupboard to find more alcohol. Taking a new bottle he walked to his door locking it before leaving his apartment. He took the elevator to the first floor and walked outside to take a seat on the porch of the small apartment building. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an empty box of cigarettes "Dammit, empty'. With a sigh he pulled his car keys out and approached his car to find a dent in the side "Oh come on'. He searched the car to find a note that read "Sorry'. With a sigh he opened his car door sat down in the seat and for a moment and rested his head on steering wheel. Taking just a moment to reflect on everything that led him up to this very moment and looking in the rear view mirror to see a man on the verge of tears. He reached in his glove compartment and pulled out a pair of sun glasses. Putting on his shades and taking a swig from his bottle and driving away.

Back to Bridget.

Bridget had planned to call from the list of coaches later that day but until then waited for her mom at the steps of building where her mom had planned to pick her up. "What's taking her so long?' looking around she spotted a store across the street which seemed convenient as her stomach started to growl. She walked across the street and wondered through the store. After a few moments of wandering around she had picked out a bag of chips and a soda and brought it up to the older woman and the register. She rang it up before chirping "that'll be 7.98' the elderly woman said. Bridget reached for her wallet to discover it was missing. In a moment of panic she searched all her pockets but she had nothing. "Add a box of smokes to that' said an older man who seemed to appear from no where. The elderly woman rang it up "It'll be 14.99' she chirped. The man handed to money over. Bridget took her snacks and looked over at the man "Thank you'. He said nothing, he grabbed his box of cigarettes and walked out. Bridget just watched as he turned the corner and left. The elderly woman spoke up "Don't mind him, he doesn't know how to act proper towards young ladies like ourselves' she smiled. At that moment Bridget's phone rang. She answered "Hey bridge it's mom where are you? I'm outside'. She walked outside the store and waved at her mom who was parked across the street. Buttercup brought the car around and Bridget got inside. "So how'd it go?' she asked. Bridget paused "We'll I have to attend a few classes to get use to being in front of a crowd in order to participate at all'. Buttercup nodded "I know you can do it Bridge just have to believe you can'. Bridget looked out the window "I know mom…I made a friend today..I think'. Buttercup took notice "You think?'. Bridget smiled "Yeah we'll he bought me my snacks'. Buttercup snorted "He?, Well he didn't hit on you did he?'. Bridget laughed "Mom he had to be atleast 40'. Buttercups tone changed "He didn't hit on you did he!' she said gripping the wheel. Bridget could only laugh "No mom he actually didn't say anything he just saw I didn't have money for food so he paid and left'. Buttercup calmed down "Well…that was nice of him'. Bridget shook her head "Oh mom your something else if anything he seemed like someone you might get along with'. Buttercup smirked "And what makes you say that?'. Bridget grabbed a box of cigarettes from the dashboard "he smokes the same brand you do'. Buttercup snatched the box back "Don't be like your mom and If I find out your smoking I sear to god' Bridget laughed "Don't worry mom, I won't' They had arrived home.

Elsewhere….

The man had returned to his apartment, throwing his keys on his table and played his answering machine which was full. "Hey John it's paul, your scheduled for three classes this week hope you can make it. Give me a call when you get this message..okay later man'. Next message played "John great show man can't wait to play with you guys again next time were in town. Alright take it easy and lay off the hooch for a while haha alright later' There was a knock at his door "John it's alex open up man I saw you walk down the hallway I know your home'. With a sigh the man walked over and opened the door "What's up man' he greeted his landlord. "John hey man just wanted to know when can I expect this months rent?' Alex asked. John scratched his head "yeah I kind of just spent what money I had but I should be getting paid in the next few day'. Alex nodded "Alright don't keep ducking me now'. John laughed "When do I ever' he closed the door.

Back with Bridget.

Bridget sat at her computer looking up information on the musician coaches. There was a knock at her door "Come in'. Buttercup walked in "hey honey I'm about to leave with your aunt to go shopping for groceries are you sure you don't want to come with?'. Bridget nodded "no thanks I'm just gonna look up more information on these coaches like listen to this review "OMG my teacher was soooo hawt lik omg every one shud go to him!' ' Buttercup laughed "We'll that's a great reference'. Bridget sighed "it just seem like a bunch of ditzy girls who wants a pretty boy who can play guitar and most of of the instructors are really young.' Buttercup sat next to her daughter "Does that bother you?'. Bridget nodded "We'll I don't want my instructor hitting on me, I just want a serious teacher'. Buttercup pointed at the screen 'What about the one the review seems promising'. Bridget read it aloud " is a very stern and serious instructor, can be a bit of a hard ass at times and sometimes misses practice but besides that great teach'. Buttercup looked over at her daughter "Sound okay?'. Bridget shrugged 'better than the other sure I'll give him a call'. Buttercup hugged her daughter "Alright good luck, see ya when I get back okay'. Bridget hugged her mom "okay mom love you bye'. Buttercup left. Bridget reached for her phone and called the number listed on the website. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail "I'm not here, leave a message'. Bridget sighed "Hi I'm calling about setting up an appointment for music lessons with instructor Isaac. This is my number and name is Bridget…okay thanks bye' She hug up and laid down on her bed "I guess I just wait'

A few days later.

John flipped through his mail which consisted of bills and junk mail as his voicemail played in the background "Bro, thought I'd call and see how you've been we missed you man call us back'. John lit his cigarette as the voicemails continued. " this is Brandons mom, my son said his playing sounded like he was hitting cats with barbed wire?' John laughed at that statement and the message played on "Excuse me who do you think you are saying that to my son? I'll tell you some washed up hack we won't be needing your tutoring after this and you can cancel todays lesson-' John hit the delete button on his machine "Good riddance' he said. The next message played. John opened a journal found the day and crossed Brandon name off the list. "Hi I'm calling about setting up an appointment for music lessons with instructor Isaac. This is my number and name is Bridget…okay thanks bye'.The message ended. "Well Bridget it's your lucky day' John said writing down Bridget's name under where Brandon's use to be. He reached for his house phone and called back.

With Bridget.

Bridget sat in front of the Tv as her mom got ready for work. "Any plans today?' Buttercup asked. Bridget shrugged "Nope just gonna stay home I guess'. Buttercup hugged Bridget "okay just don't burn down the house okay' she smiled and left to work. Just as Bridget started to relax the house phone rang "Hello?'.

"Yes is Bridget there?' John asked

"your talking to her' Bridget replied.

"This is Isaac you called about classes?'

"Yeah do you think I can schedule an appointment?'

"Yeah but you have to start today'

'Today?' Bridget asked.

"it's my only opening….what you got better things to do? Your probably just sitting in front of the tv or something'

Bridget awkwardly turned away from the Tv "So where exactly do you hold your lessons?' Bridget asked.

"In my home studio the address is 4578 lexington Drive be here in 45 minutes, goodbye'

Before Bridget said anything John had hung up.

"I guess I have lessons today' Bridget sighed getting ready as quickly as possible and running towards Lexington Drive.

John's apartment.

John hang up and went to his closet and brought out a few instruments.

Moments later there was a buzz at the intercom at his door. He turned on the speaker "Yeah?'

Bridget spoke "? I'm here'.

John held the Buzzer "Come on up'.

A few moments passed and there was a knock at the door. John answered "You must be Bridget come on it' Bridget cautiously walked in "And you have a home studio in this dump?' she said. John laughed "Ofcourse not, grab that guitar in the corner and follow me' John pried open his window and climbed onto the fire escape. Bridget's eye's widened "Where are we going?'. John looked back through the window "To the studio?' With that he climbed up the fire escape and Bridget followed until they made it to the roof. John sighed "okay first things first we are to stick to a first name bases, don't call me just call me John and I'm calling you Bridget'. Bridget just nodded before noticing "You look familiar….hey you're the guy who paid for my snacks a few days ago' Bridget said. John paused "Excuse me?'. Bridget smiled "yeah you paid for my snack and you bought cigarettes and I said thank you and you just walked away'.

John thought for a minute "Oh yeah I was really hung over that morning'. Bridget paused "it was two in the afternoon?'. John shrugged "Anyways what did you need my tutoring for, guitar ? Drums? Oh no lets me guess a full figured girl like you wants to play bass right?' Bridget's jaw dropped "no you ass I need help getting over my stage fright'. John was in the middle of lighting his cigarette "Your shitting me right?, that's kid stuff you can't tell me your afraid of standing up in front of a bunch of people and performing?' Bridget immediately blushed "hey it's not that easy!'. John just laughed "Okay well what exactly are you performing? Are you playing an instrument or something?' Bridget fiddled with her finger "I'll be singing'.

John snatched his guitar from Bridget "Okay I'm going to play a few chords and you need to sing okay?'

Bridget blushed again "What am I supposed to sing!'

John stared playing "Anything just sing!'

Bridget remained silent "Oh come on it's not that hard' John said as he continued playing. Still Bridget remained silent.

John grunted "I'll start then'

He played a few subtle chords

"Sitting on the roof with some friends

I swear this just might be the end

Still hungover from the night before

But I'm still alive I'm keeping score

Trying to make the silent speak

And watch the drain pipes leak

Still no word not a single peep

I guess I should have stayed asleep

I take a step close to the edge

And before you know it I'm on the ledge

John took a step closer to the edge of the building

Bridget use your words you must have forgot'em

Or I'll be a stain on the concrete bottom.

Just as John was about to jump off the building Bridget spoke up.

"Who's this man he must be crazy' she sang.

John Sang "I'm sorry my minds a little hazy'

Bridget sang "Your so much older you should be so wise'

John sang "You must be an angel in disguise'

Bridget sang "I just don't want you to kill yourself'

John Sang "I guess your just good for my health '

Bridget sang "I guess this is where we say "So long' '

John sang "Wake up my friend your singing a song'

John played a few more chords and let the last one ring out.

Bridget reached out and pulled John away from the ledge.

"Now was that so hard' John laughed. Bridget collapsed to the floor "Please don't do that to me again'.

John helped her up "It's just the beginning just wait till we get you in front of a crowd'.

Bridget collapsed to the floor again "Oh god'

John laughed again "trust me if you work that well under pressure and sing that well you'll make it'.

Bridget smiled a little "You like my singing?'

John nodded "yeah it's cute' he smiled.

Bridget blushed a little "thank you'

John and Bridget climbed back down and went back inside the apartment.

Bridget looked around at the clutter in the apartment, she picked up a paper with lyrics on it "Do you write your own music?' she asked.

John took the paper "yeah it's not entirely finished yet'

Bridget took a seat in a chair "Could I hear it?'

John pondered the idea for a moment "Sure why not it's been a while since I've played for anybody'

He tuned his guitar a bit "This song is a satire of my life up until this point so feel free to laugh at my short comings'

John started the song.

Since the first day that I'd walk the earth

Some refer to this as child birth

Everything was loud and fast

As a kid I would never go to class

And then the day I turned 6

I found a way to get my fix

Getting in trouble was all I did

But whose to blame I was just a kid

Now lets jump ahead just a few years

Now this part always brings me to tears

I was sixteen when I met a girl

Who would know she would change my world

We'd hang out and have some fun

I was for sure she was the only one

One day we'd be a family

But there's no happy ending you see

Like a kid a ran away

I regret it to this very day

And we never spoke again .

Now I play cause my moneys spent

And I just need to pay the rent

Im sure I'll die the way I was born

With no one close there to morn

But that's okay with me

It's another day you see.

John stopped "And that's as far as I've written' he laughed.

Bridget applauded.

John smiled 'We'll thanks it's nice to get some appreciation now and then'.

Bridget gave John a curious look 'So this girl in the song did she mean a lot to you?'

John looked off into the distance "You know it's been so long I'm over it but it's enough for the inspiration for music atleast'

Bridget smiled softly "I'm sorry but that's really really adorably lame' she laughed.

John laughed "Yeah yeah and you should be getting on home'

Bridget nodded "yeah, when's next practice?'. John pondered the thought "I'll call you and let you know the next practice, I need both your parents to sign this' he handed Bridget a permission slip. Bridget paused "Thing is it's kinda just me and my mom my dad was never really in the picture'. John could see this bothered Bridget. John spoke up "Your moms signature will be enough ok' Bridget nodded and took the paper before leaving.


End file.
